1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor control circuit and method and, more specifically, to a monitor controlling circuit and method using wireless headphones to control monitor power and an audio mode thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Multimedia computers, having multiple audio and video functions and using built-in sound cards and video cards, are widely distributed, such that a personal computer can now be readily used in place of a home entertainment center. The wide range of uses cover the execution of audio/video playback and include television features as well as games. The control of these various attributes, particularly the audio portion of a multimedia computer having built-in sound card capabilities, is typically performed at the monitor through direct manual contact by a user.
It is noticed that there is an inconvenience in that the control buttons attached to the monitor or the keyboard attched to the computer must be used to control the audio. Accordingly, there is a need for remote-controlling the audio output of a monitor.